


Actions Versus Words

by durgasdragon



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-10
Updated: 2011-03-10
Packaged: 2017-10-16 20:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/durgasdragon/pseuds/durgasdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke is hardly romantic, but Sakura understands</p>
            </blockquote>





	Actions Versus Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SakuraHaruma998](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=SakuraHaruma998).



**Actions Versus Words**

  
 _Disclaimer: This is a purely fan-made piece that is using the world and characters from Masashi Kishimoto’s_ Naruto _and is made entirely for enjoyment. No financial gain has been made in the making of this piece_

 _Summary: Sasuke is hardly romantic, but Sakura understands_

 _Author’s Note: Written for SakuraHaruma998. Possible out-of-characterness_

 _Constructive Criticism is always welcomed_

 _Published: 7 April 2008_

 _Rating: K+_

Sasuke was about as romantically inclined as a dead skunk.

While Ino bragged about the incredible fat-free, sugar-free, low-calorie meal her boyfriend has made her for Valentine’s Day, Sakura had gotten a tomb on the history of genjutsu (two days late because Sasuke had forgotten what day it was).

While TenTen was flouncing around the village to make sure that everyone saw the lovely dangly earrings that could double as mini senbons her boyfriend had gotten her, Sakura was telling Sasuke how…nice…it was of him to think of her, but bringing her the rotting head of the leader of the Akatsuki wasn’t really a gift she had wanted for her birthday.

While Hinata sighed for hours over the piece of (badly written) love poetry that her boyfriend had composed for her, Sakura got to read Sasuke’s mission reports to make sure that he didn’t forget a comma or use the word ‘decimated’ too many times.

Still, Sakura only smiled and let it all slide. She knew that while Sasuke didn’t have an inkling as to what a romantic thought was, he still tried. She also knew that everything he did—misguided as it might be sometimes—was for her.

All the weapons and dry books were because he thought she was a good ninja but might want to improve. The better she was, the longer she could be with him.

All the heads and hitai-ates he took from missing ninjas was proof to show her that he was trying to make the world a safer place for her and their future children to live in.

All the proof-reading and editing he had her do was because he respected her opinion and her skills as a writer.

Sakura never had a moment of doubt about what Sasuke thought of her. Other girls might have wondered where they stood with their boyfriends or whether their relationships would last, but Sakura never did.

She didn’t need words because all his actions told her that he loved her and that was enough for Sakura.

 

_x Fin x_


End file.
